Band 1 Erwacht
}} | valign=top Illustrator } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Veröffentlichungsdatum 25.09.2015 }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Veröffentlicht von Honey's & Smiley's Story Wiki }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Anzahl der Seiten } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Anzahl der Wörter } }} |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size:125%; color:white; " bgcolor=#FF0000| } | My Secret Side }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Platz in der Reihe: 1 }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Vorgänger: } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Nachfolger: } }} |} Klassen Rangordnung My Secret Side Erwacht Anührer: Andrea Zicken: Luann,Lola, Looser/Freaks: Lesslie,Mona Klassenclowns: Streber:'Aria, Spencer, Harvey, '''Machos:'Lukas '''Außenseiter: Jane,Shane Diskussion:My Secret Side Prolog Round and 'round the cobbler's bench The monkey chased the weasel, The monkey thought 'twas all in fun Pop! Goes the weasel. A penny for a spool of thread A penny for a needle, That's the way the money goes, Pop! Goes the weasel. A half a pound of tupenny rice, A half a pound of treacle. Mix it up and make it nice, Pop! Goes the weasel. Up and down the London road, In and out of the Eagle, That's the way the money goes, Pop! Goes the weasel. I've no time to plead and pine, I've no time to wheedle, Kiss me quick and then I'm gone Pop! Goes the weasel. Immer und immer wieder hallte die verzerrte Melodie dieses Kinderlieds im Kopf einer Teenagerin herum. Dazu erklang lachen. Grausames unheimliches Lachen. Lachen aus einer fernen Erinnerung. Unruhig wälzte sie sich hin und her. "Aufhören. Lasst mich. Ich will nicht", rief sie und schlug mit Armen und Beinen um sich. Panisch als würde sie flüchten. Schweißgebadet fuhr sie hoch. Sah sich mit wild klopfendem Herzen um. //Nur ein Traum. Es war nur ein Traum//, dachte sie erleichtert und langsam beruhigte sich ihr Herzschlag. Dann sank sie zurück auf das Kissen. Starrte an die Decke und atmete erleichtert aus. Gähnend drehte sie sich au die rechte Seite das Gesicht zur Wand. Ihre Augen wurden schwer und sie glitt zurück in die bodenlose Dunkelheit des Schlafes. "He Jane wach auf", jemand rüttelte sie und verwirrt blinzelte sie. "Lesslie? Was los?", fragte sie und sah zu ihrer Zimmergenossin. "In Fünfzehn Minuten beginnt der Unterricht. Du hast das Frühstück verpasst und du kennst doch unsere Reli Lehrerinnen diese Nonnen." "Erinner mich nicht an die. Sonst kommt mir noch die Galle hoch" Jane erhob sich und machte sich fertig für den Tag. Sie wusste nicht warum aber irgendwas stimmte nicht mit ihr. Das spürte sie. Warum nur träumte sie von einem verzerrten Kinderlied? "Können wir nach her mal reden Less? Du kennst dich doch mit Esoterik aus und machst manchmal Traumdeutung oder?", wollte sie wissen. "Jup", kam es von Less "Ich hab seit einiger Zeit einen immer wieder kehrenden Traum und der belastet mich. Aber schlau werde ich daraus nicht." Less nickte schweigend und versicherte ihr sie würde ihr helfen. Der Unterricht verlief schweigend, und Jane konnte sich kaum konzentrieren. Sie war einfach nur nervös. Das bemerkten auch die Lehrer. Besonders die Nonne die den Religionsunterricht leitete. "Es ist nichts. Ich schlaf einfach nur schlecht. Mein Opa ist vor zwei Wochen gestorben und ich konnte mich nicht verabschieden", meinte sie. Das stimmte auch ihr Opa war wirklich tot. Zwar schon ein paar Jahre aber es war ja keine reine Lüge in dem Sinne. Die Nonne nickte nur und beendete zur Verwunderung aller, den Unterricht früher. Auch die restlichen Stunden verliefen ähnlich und schon bald saßen beide in der Bücherei des Internats und Lesslie hatte ihre Erzengelkarten dabei. "Warum gerade die?", wollte Jane wissen. "Ganz einfach die Nonne die unseren Lehrer vertritt. Dadurch zeigen wir ihr, dass wir Gott um hilfe bitten", erklärte Lesslie."Später werde ich noch meine Tarotkarten um rat fragen für dich. Am besten auf dem Zimmer", fügte Lesslie hinu und sah auf die Karten. "Aber vor erst. Zieh eine Karte und trag sie die nächsten 24 Stunden mit dir rum. Bitte den darauf abgebildeten Erzengel darum dir ein Zeichen zu schicken. Schreibe aber nicht vor welches. Einfach nur irgend ein Zeichen, du wirst merken, wenn er in der Nähe ist." Etwas verunsichert nickte Jane und schaute zu wie Lesslie die Erzengelkarten mischte und dann ausfächerte. "Hol tief Luft und schließ deine Augen, wenn du bereit bist, zieh eine mit geschlossenen Augen." Jane nickte und tat was ihre Freundin ihr sagte. Lies langsam die Hand über die karten schweben, ehe sie eine griff und heraus zog. Sie schaute sie an und zeigte sie Lesslie. "Wow Raphael", kam es von Lesslie und sie sah zu der Nonne die ihren Religionsunerricht leitete. "Wie ich sehe wendet ihr euch Gott zu. Aber die Bibel kann euch auch schon Seelenheil bringen", meinte diese. "Das mag sein, aber diese Karte kann sie bei sich tragen, so kann sie eine Bindung zu dem Engel aufbauen. Wenn sie glück hat und das Zeichen, welches er ihr schickt sieht, so wird er sich ihr offenbaren." Die Nonne sah Lesslie an und meinte: "Du scheinst dich damit viel zu beschäftigen." Lesslie nickte. "Ja das tu ich auch. Sie haben mich schon fasziniert, seit ich 8 war und seit dem hab ich diese Karten auch schon. Sie sind mir sehr wichtig und ich behandele sie auch dem entsprechend und bis jetzt haben die Erzengel mir immer geholfen, wenn ich einen von ihnen um Rat und hilfe bat." Die Nonne ging weg und ließ die beiden Mädchen alleine. "Komm mit ich lege dir die Karten und dann bringe ich dir bei wie du selber die Tarot Karten befragen kannst." Beide liefen schweigend neben einander her. "Na los erzähl von dem Traum", kam es schließlich von Lesslie und Jane seufzte. Als sie das Zimmer betraten setzen sie sich hin und Jane begann zu erzählen. Jedes einzelne Detail an dass sie sich erinnerte. "Du sagst also so unheimlich und schauderhaft dieses Lachen klang, und obwohl die Melodie so verzerrt war, hast du dich wohl gefühlt als würdest du es kennen?", hakte Lesslie nach als Jane geendet hatte. Jane nickte nur und meinte: "Ja das habe ich es ist zum verrückt werden", fügte sie hinzu. "Nun gut dann werde ich jetzt die Karten legen und zwar für dich in Form des Labyrinths das wird dir am ehesten aufschluss geben." Sie sah zu ihrer Mitbewohnerin. "Nun denn Stell deine Frage und mische die Karten." Jane nickte und reichte dann Lesslie den Stapel. Diese legte die Karten aus eine nach der anderen bis sich das Labyrint gebildet hat. Eine nach der anderen drehte sie diese um. "Hmmm"; kam es von Lesslie als sie die erste Karte umdrehte. Es war die 22 Karte der Großen Arkana 0 der Narr. Die Karten überblickend stutzte sie. Der Narr direkt danach kamen der Turm, der (Triumpf)Wagen, der Herrscher, die Herrscherin so wie der Eremit, Gerechtigkeit und der Teufel. Sie betrachtete die Bilder eingehend. Dann sprang sie auf. "Mein Gott die dunklen Mächte haben es auf dich abgesehen!", kam es von ihr. "Du spinnst doch Lesslie", rief Jane, sprang auf und starrte auf die Karten. "Nein tu ich nicht. Die Karten lügen nicht, sie geben die Situation wieder und du bist umgeben von dunklen Mächten die dich besitzen wollen, dich auf ihre Seite ziehen und ich glaube nein ich bin sicher, dein Traum ist ein Hinweiß darauf!" "Das kann nicht sein! Nein ich hab nichts mit dunklen Mächten zu tun!"; kam es von ihr und sie sprang die Hände auf den Tisch knallend auf. "Bitte Jane beruhige dich wenn du dich so aufregst hilfst du dir auch nicht. Erkunde erst mal deinen Traum und bitte Raphael um hilfe er wird sich dir offenbaren"; flehte Lesslie. Jane nickte nur und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch um mit den Hausaufgaben anzufangen Lesslie ignorierend. Diese seufzte und der Rest des Tages verlief schweigend. Später am Abend, nachdem das Licht gelöscht war, schlug Jane die Augen aufen. Der Vollmond schien ins Zimmer und schien sie zu rufen. Sie wollte nicht, doch sie konnte sich nicht wehren sie musste dem Ruf folgen. Leise zog sie sich an um Less nicht zu wecken dann schlich sie sich aus der Zimmertür und durch den Flur hinab ins Erdgeschoss. Von dort in den Keller und in Richung des Heizungsraum. Alles lief wie am schnürchen und sie freute sich. Ohne auch nur einer Seele zu begenen erreichte sie ihr Ziel das Fenster im Abstellraum des Hausmeisters. Das war leichter als gedacht, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Fast schon zu leicht. Unsicher blickte sie zur Tür, ehe sie sich am Fenster zu schaffen machte und dann ins freie kletterte. Kalte Luft umfing sie und tief atmete sie durch. Endlich war sie frei. Einzelne Wolkenfetzen trieben ab und zu vor dem Vollmond und sie konnte förmlich die Geschöpe der Nacht hören. Langsam lief sie los, hielt sich in den Schatten um nicht gesehen zu werden und benutzte den tiefhängenden Ast einer alten Eiche um sich über die Mauer zu begeben. Sie hatte mehr oder weniger Glück, dass ihre Schule so nah am Wald lag. Die feuchte kalte Luft des Waldes umhüllte sie und drang mit jedem Schritt tiefer in ihre Kleidung und ihren Körper ein. Ihre Haare auf den Armen stellten sich auf als die Gänsehaut über ihren gesamten Körper wanderte. Mit jedem Schritt hörte sich das tote Laub unter ihren Füßen lauter an. Schien sie tiefer zu ziehen. Zitternd schlang sie die Arme um sich. Warum nur hatte sie keine Jacke, oder zumindest eine Weste mitgenommen? Jeder Schritt führte sie tiefer, lies ihren Körper frieren. Dafür dass anfang Juli war, war es in den Nächten verdammt kalt. Sie schloss die Augen und begann zu pfeifen, das Lied dass sie in den Träume heimsuchte. Die Luft um sie vibrierte schien sich zu erwärmen. Was zum ...?, dachte sie verwirrt als Wind aufkam und sie nach rechts in den Wald drückte. Sie wollte gerade aus doch der WInd lies sie nicht. Verwrrt beugte sie sich und ging in die Richtung in der sie der Wind drückte. Was ist heute nur los?, fragte sie sich als der Wind stoppte und sie sich vor einem gerschlossenen Kassenhäuschen wiederfand. Dahinter lag ein Jahrmarkt aber von der sorte Alt und verlassen. Verwirrt blinzelte sie und plötzlich war da wieder dises Gefühl. Das Gefühl sie würde ihn kennen, wie bei dem Lied und dem Lachen in ihren Träumen. Nach beiden seiten schauend, lief sie los an dem Häuschen vorbei und betrat ihn. Sofort jagte ein eisiger Schauer über ihren Körper. Dann das Gefühl der vertrauten Sicherheit. Langsam schritt sie tiefer in den Jahrmarkt hinein. Vorbei an den Zelten und Karusells. Eines viel ihr sofort ins Auge. Das kaputte Pferdekarusell. Fast alle Pferde bis auf eines waren kaputt und sie glaubte fast nicht mehr, dass es noch funktionierte. Genau betrachtete sie es die Pferde um rundete es einmal und ging dann auf die Platform. Sah den roten Knopf der es startete und drückte drauf. Langsam setzte es sich in Bewegung, die Musik scheußlich und verzerrt hallte über den Platz. Sie hielt sich die Ohren zu und sprang runter. Panisch sah sie sich um und rannte los weg von dem Pferdekarusell, dessen scheußliche Musik über den Jahrmarkt hallte und in das große Zelt in der Mitte. Schwer atmend saß sie da die Musik hallte immer noch über den Jahrmarkt und langsam kamen Bilder hoch. Sie schloss die Augen, alles stürzte auf sie ein, Tränen rannen ihre Augen hinab, sie kugelte sich zusammen und weinte, weinte aus Angst und Verzweifelung, weil sie nicht wusste was sie machen sollte. Bleierne Müdigkeit ergriff sie und die Bilder schwirrten immer noch vor ihrem inneren Auge herum. Lesslies Stimme halte in ihrem Kopf wieder. `Bitte Jane beruhige dich wenn du dich so aufregst hilfst du dir auch nicht. Erkunde erst mal deinen Traum und bitte Raphael um hilfe er wird sich dir offenbaren` Jane schlug die Augen auf. Erhob sich von ihrem Platz auf dem Boden und erkundete den Jahrmarkt, die Musik halte immer noch über den alten verkommen Rummelplatz. Die Augen schließend strich sie über das Holz einer Spielehütte. Es war Ringwurf. Immer noch dich Augen schließend fokusierte sich auf ihre Erinnerungen und die wirren Bilder wurden klarer, ergaben einen Sinn. Ein kribbeln lief über ihren Körper, breitete sich in jeder Faser ihres Körpers aus. Sie schlug die Augen auf. Immer noch spürte sie das Kribbeln. Verunsichert hob sie eine Hand, ihre Haut wurde hellgrau fast weiß, ihre Finger schmal und ihre Nägel länger, formten sich zu Krallen. Ihren Körper betastend blickte sie sich um, rannte los und in das Hauptzelt durch den Ring der die Manege bildet, in das kleinere Hintere und dann zu einer Stelle am Boden, riss eine Falltür auf und rannte runter. Woher kannte sie sich hier aus? Sie wusste es nicht und doch kannte sie den Weg zu einem Bad. Dort erstarrte sie. War das sie? Vom alter her vielleicht aber vom aussehen. Ihre Finger waren immer noch Krallen bewehrt, ihre Zähne spitz, ihre Augen blasshellblau Ein rautenförmiges schwarzes Symbol auf ihrer Stirn, dazu kamen ihre Haare vorne dunkelrot, hinten schwarz. Sie schluckte und betrachtete sich weiter. Ihre Kleidung war auch anders, um den Hals war nun eine silberne Kette mit einem rautenförmigen Rubin. Dazu einen schwarzen Hoody mit weißer Kapuzen innenseite und eine dunkelblaue fast schwarze Jeans. Sie grinste das sah doch gar nicht mal so schlecht aus. Sie drehte sich wirklich es gefiel ihr sehr gut. Jetzt muss ich nur noch rausfinden warum ich so aussehe, dachte sie und schnippte mit dem Finger. Sofort war sie wieder menschlich. Wie ging dass denn? Konnte ihr auch egal sein. Sie musste zurück und das würde sie jetzt auch gehen. Experimentieren konnte sie immer noch. Wenn sie wieder hier her kam, am besten am Wochenende. Kapitel 1 Jane sah zu den anderen Proxys die mit ihr in diesem Haus waren. Die große gesichtslose und dünne Gestalt der es gehörte, sah sie an. Seit sie vor drei Jahren raus fand wer oder was sie war. War sie fast jeden Tag auf dem dunklen Jahrmarkt und eher zufällig wurde sie von dem König aller Creepy Pastas gefunden dem Slenderman. Dieser konnte es zu nächst nicht glauben, da auch Ben Drowned und Eyeless Jack verschwanden und nie wieder gesehen wurden. Jetzt hegte er die Hoffnung das diese beide auch Nachfahren hatten. "So was steht dieses Wochenende an?", wolle sie wissen und blickte zu den anderen. "Training was auch sonst", kam es von Toby und sein Arm verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft ehe sein Hals knackte. Jane nickte und grinste. "Halt die Augen offen nach möglichen abkömmlingen." "Verstanden mach ich", kam es von ihr und sie sah zu ihren Tarot Karten die sie sich schnell zum Labyrinth legte. Ihre beste Freundin Lesslie war letztes Jahr weggezogen und hatte ihr zu vor beigebracht, wie sie die Karten legen und lesen konnte. Dies tat sie nun Regelmäßig wobei sie die Erzengelkarten, selten bis gar nicht anrührte. Zur Seit runter, springen. Springen, dies tat Jane als sie im Kampf mit Toby war. "Nimm deine Waffe, wozu hast du sie?", rief der Proxy und griff weiter an. "Hier", antwortete sie und schlug mit ihren Klauen besetzen Händen nach Toby. Dieser wich zur Seite aus und schlug mit seinen Äxten zu. Sie rollte sich nach links und sprang auf ihn zu. "ESSEN!", rief eine Stimme und beid stoppten mitten in der Bewegung, sahen sich an und liefen dann ins Esszimmer, wo sie Anfingen den Tisch zu Decken. Kategorie:In Arbeit Kategorie:Charakter My Secret Side